User blog:Dragonian King/The Wacky Super Duper Show Ep. 1: Hamburgerz
(The Wacky Awesome Super Duper Nothing Show is a Not So EPF story-branch EXCLUSIVE to this wiki, read more here) Chill: Zonk...... Penquino: Wake up! Akbaboy: And do it rite nao. Chill: Oh yeah? What makes you think you can make me wake up? Penquino: Our secret weapon. Akbaboy holds up Super Mario. Super Mario: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZY SQUEEZY AND CRACKERZ! Chill: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Chill jumps down a random sewer drain. He sees Jonnia, Johnny's long-lost (not really) cousin, twice-removed fourthmajig-added. She looks the same as Johnny except she is brown, has girly-ish blonde hair (surprise) a purple hoodie, and no drumsticks. Chill: Ohaidere Jonnia. Jonnia: What's cookin'? A grill appears. Chill: Hamburgers. Jonnia: YUM! Jonnia eats Chill. (NEW RUNNING GAG!) She quickly comes to her senses and spits her out. Author: Aw. Chill: Who is the author anyway? The author takes off his hood and it's... Chill: PT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D PT: Random link ohlololol. Chill and Jonnia run into a giant pipe that looks like a hamburger and they pop up in Petalburg. A fuzzy steals his party hat. Chill: What the cookies? Jonnia: *video game knowledge boost* WRONG GAME!!!!!!!!!!!! The fuzzies give back the stuff and migrate to Koopa Village. Random Dude: Like, thx man!!!!!1111111 Jonnia: Who are you......? Random Dude: DUDEZ! I IZ LIKE TEH ONEZ AND ONLAY ROCKA!!!!!!!!!!11111111111!!11!!!! LETZ PARTAYYY! Franky bob: O_______________________________________________________________________________________O Franky bob's face gets so wide that it explodes. He faints and leaves behind a hamburger. Jonnia: YUM! Jonnia eats Chill. He explodes sending Jonnia careening into a floating tree. Chill falls out of the tree somehow. Rocka catches up to them. Rocka: DUDEZ! LETZ GO TO ZEE NATE CLUB AND DAYNCE!!!!11!!!1!11!! Rocka jumps in a warp pipe to the Night Club. Chill rewires it to Bowser's lava pits. Meanwhile, in Dark Land... Bowser: WAHAHAHAHA! This machine will destroy the Mushroom Kingdom foreva!!!!!!!!!11111 Rocka crashes out of a pipe, breaking the machine and he goes tumbling in the lava pits. Bowser cries like a baby. Meanwhile, back in Chill's igloo... Chill: Don't make a sound! Chill and Jonnia are in Ninja Suits. They turn invisible and enter Chill's igloo. Super Mario: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZY!!!!!!! Akbaboy: He's not here. Let's go. Akbaboy eats himself. Penquino looks to the left and to the right, and attempts to do the same, but he can't because Akbaboy has special powers. Penquino shrugs and jumps out a window. Super Mario: Finally. Now I can rob this guy's fridge. Super Mario opens Chill's fridge and pulls out a pizza that magically cooks in 1 second. Super Mario: OH PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Super Mario is about to eat the pizza when Jonnia grabs him and shoves him into the sink. Since he is made of paper, he curls up and goes down the drain. Jonnia pulls a hamburger out of Chill's fridge that magically cooks in 1 second and eats it. Chill shoves her down the random sewer drain. IDK why Chill has a drain in his house. THE END Category:The Wacky Awesome Super Duper Nothing Show Category:Blog posts